


So this is everything

by HyucksCuties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child NCT Dream, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone is friends, Family, M/M, Ren Jun is lowkey evil, cool single uncle Jaehyun, every parent is a bit of a crybaby, everyone born 99 and below are kids, hyung line are parents, stressed out winwin, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: "I know but he still has it out for us. Ren Jun too; the kid is calm and I'm thankful for that but he looks like he wants to smother me in my sleep."Just a another average day in a small suburb in Neo City.(I'm terrible at summaries and these are lowkey just chapters from a book I forgot to finish writting lol.)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Forever begins with you

**Author's Note:**

> Familys:
> 
> Doyoung/Yuta - Jeno (later on Shotaro also)
> 
> Taeil/Johnny - Donghyuck and Mark
> 
> Kun/Si Cheng - Yuk Hei, Ren Jun, Chen Le (later on Yang Yang and De Jun)
> 
> Ten/Taeyong - Jisung (later on Sungchan and Kun Hang)
> 
> Jaehyun - Jaemin (his sister's kid)
> 
> Jungwoo is the stressed out baby sitter who doesn't get paid enough for all of this

  
Yuta swiped the fountain of sweat from his brow for the third time in the last forty minutes. He hadn't anticipated today to be this hot or nerve wrecking as he sat in his beat up Ford fusion waiting on his husband. In front of him sat the orphanage him and Doyoung had kept in contact with frequently. It had been a year since they sent in their information and four months and several house visits since they were approved for adoption. The months had felt like years as they waited for the call that there was a child for them to raise and care for.

They knew it would take a long time for them because not only were they a gay couple but Yuta was an immigrant from Japan and Doyoung was an immigrant from South Korea. They were in shock they weren't instantly turned away by the elderly white man who had buzzed them in with a look of disgust on his face which had Doyoung almost wanting to run from the possible confrontation. Luckily for them a middle aged black woman in a suit was buzzed in right after them and gave the man at the desk a look of annoyance before turning to them and introducing herself as their case manager. She had explained based on their situation it would be a tough battle but she would make it happen and that they just had to be patient and strong like her and her wife were. Yuta smiled at the memory of first meeting the case manager's wife who was much more firey than the calm and sweet lady and their son.

He pursed his lips as he grabbed his phone about to text his husband about his whereabouts when the doors finally opened and out came Doyoung with a large watery smile on his face and in his arms a bundle of lime green blankets and a small teddy bear. Yuta shot out of his car like bolt of lightning running towards his husband only slowing down when he was a few feet away. 

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't leave until I finished the new article."

Yuta panted out catching his breathe from the sprint across the parking lot and the anxiety.

"It's fine." 

Doyoung whispered shakily smile still intact.

"You should say hi to someone though. Yuta this is Jeno; our son." 

He moved the blankets and held onto the stuffed animal so Yuta could see the face of a small child no older than a few months with his hands clenched in little fists as he slept. Yuta had told himself that he would smile because this was a happy occasion and he didn't understand why people cried during times like this. Today though he understood as tears slipped from his eyes as he began to smile. After such a long battle with the multiple adoption agencies and the battle even after someone had accepted their case; it was just so much that was finally spilling after bottling it up.

"Jeno this is your Papa. He's going to protect and love you forever just like Appa will."

Doyoung whispered looking towards the impossibly small child in his arms. With that Yuta began to sob quietly to himself trying his hardest not to wake Jeno; his new son. The boy however did stir awake and began to fuss until he saw Yuta crying. He eyed him curiously for awhile his little hands still clenched with intent to go back to sleep when the man stopped crying. Doyoung passed him to Yuta and Jeno began to fuss again from being moved from his new Appa's arms without his say so. As Yuta held him looking at the softly fussing child he started to sing to calm him and after a while he caught Jeno's attention and the child looked at his Papa with a look of confusion on his small face.

"Hi Jeno, it's me your Papa."

Yuta whispered a coo as Jeno just stared at him. Eventually Jeno decided he liked this man and began to coo and squeal with as much might as he could in his sleepy state. Yuta was pulled away from the cute sight of a babbling Jeno as Doyoung wrapped his arms around his waist and peaked over his shoulder at their new son.

"I'm so happy that we're finally a family."

Doyoung said smiling at the newborn still bubbling with sleepy excitement.

"Me too."

Whispered yuta leaning back in his husband's hold as he watched his new son attempt to communicate with them in his own little language of garbled sounds and squeals.


	2. Our little monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Familys:
> 
> Doyoung/Yuta - Jeno (later on Shotaro also)
> 
> Taeil/Johnny - Donghyuck and Mark
> 
> Kun/Si Cheng - Yuk Hei, Ren Jun, Chen Le (later on Yang Yang and De Jun)
> 
> Ten/Taeyong - Jisung (later on Sungchan and Kun Hang)
> 
> Jaehyun - Jaemin (his sister's kid)
> 
> Jungwoo is the stressed out baby sitter who doesn't get paid enough for all of this

"Suh Donghyuck! You come back here right now you little rascal!"

Johnny fake ran after his now two year old son Donghyuck as the boy squealed with joy running towards their open front door. In the doorway stood Yuta and Doyoung with a very upset Jeno who demanded to be let down to his friend. Neither Doyoung nor Yuta were shocked at the scene of Donghyuck running rampant in the Suh household nor the fact the child was drenched in soapy water. Having enough of the chase Johnny scooped up his son who instantly demanded to be let down so he could continue his rain of terror on their new wood floors.

"Down Dada Down! Down Dada now!"

The birthday boy screeched.

"Donghyuck." 

Johnny warned.

"You can play with everyone after your bath and not a second before understand?"

Donghyuck paused his action of kicking at the air to turn and look at his Dada before instantly bursting into tears. He hadn't meant to make his Dada mad he just wanted to play with Jeno and his uncles.

"Don't cry hyuckie don't cry."

Mark, (Johnny and Taeil's three year old) hushed. He had seen His PaPa do this when Hyuckie had gotten an owwie at the park and it had worked before. Looking down and seeing his big brother patting his foot Donghyuck instantly made grabby hands for the older boy for comfort. Johnny weak to the cute scene before him let the tiny terror down who instantly latched onto the older. Mark grabbed Donghyuck's slightly smaller hand and whispered something to him. Whatever the three year old said worked and Donghyuck reluctantly nodded wiping the tears away and looking at his soaked socks.

"I take over now Dada you put up pretty lights."

Mark stated marching off with his little brother in tow. Shocked at the blatant disrespect and authority of his oldest son all Johnny could do was stare after his children in disbelief. Doyoung and Yuta chuckled finally letting their own son down.

"This kid." 

Johnny muttered taking off in the direction of the first floor bathroom after hearing a giant splash.

"Johnny and Taeil have their hands full with those little rascals."

Said Doyoung giggling as Jeno began to whine once he got stuck in his sweater. After helping out their son Jeno took off towards the Suh's bathroom before either parent could react.

"Jeno wait!"

Screamed Johnny another loud splash was heard. Sighing Yuta stood up and pulled his shoes back on.

"This kid is lucky we live across the street."

Doyoung cackled at his husband's dejected face leaning over to kiss his pout away.

After everyone and everything was dry and no more children could jump in the bath tub (Yuk Hei and Jaemin had both made an attempt) they finally began to celebrate. Donghyuck belting out what little words he knew to old school beats on Johnny's karaoke machine and his friends staring in awe. Some of the adults were having a sip of wine in the kitchen while others watched the toddlers and new borns. Mark pushed open the kitchen doors and stalked into the kitchen with purpose his same age friend Yuk Hei hot on his heels striding in boldly as well.

"Dada you get Hyuckie's cake as I say? With dino and pretty princess and lots and lots of glitter?"

The child asked his father. Taeil, taken aback by the formalness of his oldest son could only scoff in amusement.

"Of course we did." 

Johnny answered.

"But Don't talk to adults like that Mark it's rude."

Mark pouted.

"Okay Dada. I just want Hyuckie to have the bestest day."

Taeil cooed; Mark had grown protective of his younger brother once he figured out he was smaller than all the other kids. There had been complications during the surgute mothers birth and there had to be an emergency C-section done. All Mark had understood though was that for a long time his baby brother had to stay in the big scary hospital and he had to be gentle with him.

"But Uncle Johnny Hyuckie's day has to be the bestest!!"

Shouted Yuk Hei climbing on his own father's lap and standing. Si Cheng could do nothing but steady the giant toddler and act as a human soap box.

"Hyuckie need lots of love and happy to grow big and strong and fight all the dragons with me and Markie!! Right Mama?"

Yuk Hei had remembered everytime his family had come to play all Hyuckie could do safely was play with the soft toys and have Ren Jun read to him. Ren Jun couldn't really read though he could just babble fake words and throw in what real ones he knew but hey it was enough for Donghyuck so he kept reading. Yuk Hei had become fiercely protective of the younger and promised to hunt dragons with him when he got big and strong like him and his brother.

"That's right and he'll have the 'bestest' birthday ever sweetheart but please get down from your Baba you're scaring him."

Kun said calmy to his hyperactive toddler. Turning to look at his Baba Yuk Hei took notice that Si Cheng did in fact look terrified and slightly disgruntled at the fact that his conversation with Ten was cut short by his hurricane of a child.

"Sorry Baba, Sorry Mama!"

Shouted Yuk Hei leaping from Si Cheng's lap and once again giving his parents a mini heart attack.

"Be careful Yuk Hei!"

Kun shouted after his son but his scolding went unheard because both toddlers had run out the room once they heard the start up menu to Mario kart.

"He's out to kill us."

Stated Si Cheng a hand over his heart looking towards where his child had gone. He can hear all but one of his Son's screeching in delight at the flash of colors on the screen. Thank goodness at least Ren Jun was a calm child. Choosing to make up his own words, color and make up evil plots rather than destroy their home.

"He's just a little active and loud you know that."

Kun said leaning over from where he sat the pink birthday plates and dropped a kiss on his husband's head.

"I know but he still has it out for us. Ren Jun too; the kid is calm and I'm thankful for that but he looks like he wants to smother me in my sleep."

"Si Cheng! Ren Jun is an angel; you take that back!"

"It's true! He just stares at me whenever I say anything to him and he only listens to you. Plus I swear he placed those blocks on the stairs! Our three year old wants me to have a heart attack, our two year old is trying to off me and the one year old can't do much but watch him be out for me next."

Kun only rolled his eyes at his dramatic husband. Their children couldn't hurt a fly and even if thet could they would most likely never.

"Also Ren Jun has got you blinded with the cuteness and the random babbling when he forgets words but the kid is a tiny mob boss I swear!"

Si Cheng said getting up and pushing open the kitchen doors slightly. Almost on instinct their son Ren Jun turned towards the door with his facial expression being unamused. Si Cheng jumped back pointing accusingly towards the still swinging doors.

"Ya see the kid probably has me chipped or something he looked right at me."

"Oh please. You're just paranoid."

Kun hushed his husband who only continued to mutter nonsense about the two year old and sitting back down.

"Mama uppie."

Looking towards the now open kitchen door Ren Jun stood stopping the door from closing all the way arms up and tiny fingers wiggling. Kun cooed and picked up his two year old. Si Cheng stared accusingly at the toddler and Ren Jun glared back over his Mama's shoulder.

"Did you guys see that? Did you see?! I know my bloodline that kid is another me in the making."

"Si Cheng you work too hard go lie down in the guest room with Lele it's his nap time anyway."

"Yeah have the one year old take me out that's cool..."

Ten quietly chuckled at the pair as they argued knowing that Si Cheng was paranoid but Ren Jun clearly wasn't innocent either.

"Junnie wanna come hang out with you're Uncle ten?"

Ten asked hopefully; he had been trying to get close with his nephew since he was born but the child didn't like him for some odd reason. Ren Jun turned towards his uncle Ten giving him a blank look before he suddenly lit up.

"Okay uncle Ten!"

The child wiggled out of his father's grasp and rushed to his uncle Ten climbing up on his lap. Ten was overjoyed it was finally happening he was connecting with his evil little nephew or at least he had thought. Ren Jun snatched his uncle's cookies and jumped down weaving through the adults and back to Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno with their new snack. Ten could only gape in astonishment. He had just been outsmarted by a two year old (a scarily swift and smart two year old but a two year old none the less).

"See I warned you! That's pure unbridled evil. I know what I was like as a child it's like looking in a mirror!"

Si Cheng spoke frantically hands thrown in the air.

"This kid just robbed me of my cookies and my heart."

Ten whimpered.

'This was going to be a very long birthday party' Johnny thought.


	3. Sharing is caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Familys:
> 
> Doyoung/Yuta - Jeno (later on Shotaro also)
> 
> Taeil/Johnny - Donghyuck and Mark
> 
> Kun/Si Cheng - Yuk Hei, Ren Jun, Chen Le (later on Yang Yang and De Jun)
> 
> Ten/Taeyong - Jisung (later on Sungchan and Kun Hang)
> 
> Jaehyun - Jaemin (his sister's kid)
> 
> Jungwoo is the stressed out baby sitter who doesn't get paid enough for all of this

"Please for the love of all that is good let go of the printer Jaemin!"

"No! Mine!"

Jaehyun groaned trying yet again to pry the two year old off of his work station.

'How the heck did he even get up here?' Jaehyun thought. 

The toddler was an angel when his sister used to drop him off but the more he got accustomed to Jaehyun's new house the more wild he became.

"Please let your uncle JaeJae finish his work Minnie then you can have the printer all you want."

Jaemin glared sizing him up before finally letting go.

"Thank you!"

Jaehyun hopped into his desk chair and typed as fast as he could to get out his headline story before the tiny human decided to change his mind. Finishing in record time he saved it and pressed print. The printer's noise seemed to catch Jaemin's attention the toddler watching it with a look of shock. Jaehyun cooed and grabbed his phone to take a video for his sister only for his nephew to snag the papers, climb down and take off. 

"This is what I get for negotiating with a toddler."

He mumbled holding his head in his hands.

🍼

It was friday night and Kun was waddling around the house with Yang Yang on his hip and De Jun wrapped around his left leg. Him and Si Cheng had decided to adopt the two boys after Taeyong had found them abandoned in one of the houses he was flipping and the rest was history. The boys were fond of Kun but since Si Cheng worked they didn't have much time to grow close to him yet.

"Do you two want to go go play with your brothers so I can get ready?"

Yang Yang cheered and wiggled out of his grasp diving head first towards the rug. Kun gasped grabbing him before he could hit the ground letting him free only after he made sure he had no injuries. De Jun seemed to hesitate before lifting his arms up to be held.

"Aww you can stay with me if you want sweetheart but I'm going to be busy is that okay?"

The three year old nodded laying his head on his dad's shoulder.

🍼

The kitchen in the Dong household was a different story seeing as Si Cheng was at war with three of his sons seeing as one of them stole his keys.

"Listen I'm not throwing any blame but I know one of you has my keys so fess up."

Chen Le giggled in his high chair arms whirling like a helicopter at his baba's funny stress.

"Alright kid you're off the hook but you've got to rat out the traitor."

Si Cheng sighed melting at the sight of his happy go lucky youngest son. Yuk Hei stood on his chair jumping around and pointing at Ren Jun.

"Junnie has 'em baba!"

Ren Jun glared holding his hands behind his back. Turning to his middle child Si Cheng looked him dead in the eye and asked if it was true. Ren Jun pouted but admitted to it.

"No take mama..."

He whispered with tears in his eyes before hopping out the chair and running into the playroom. Si Cheng sighed he had tried to talk with Ren Jun a hundred times about this but the child didn't seem to understand. For the first year of Ren Jun's life Si Cheng traveled for work or only came back at night meaning his son rarely ever saw him. Sadly it took a toll on him since the only times he did see him he was taking Kun out on date night leaving him and Yuk Hei in the hands of Jungwoo the local babysitter. Ever since then Ren Jun was convinced his baba was just a strange man who took his mama away from him and slept in their house.

"We get him baba it okay."

Said a voice pulling on his hand. Looking down Si Cheng saw Yang Yang and Yuk Hei his oldest looking up at him with concern. Bending down Si Cheg gathered them both in a big hug.

"Thanks you two be nice to him, okay? Junnie is a little bit sad right now."

They nodded before going after their brother with haste.

🍼

An hour later Kun and Si Cheng were finally ready to go. Jungwoo had showed up a couple minutes ago with Jaemin which seemed to make Ren Jun happier. When asked about why he had Jaemin Jungwoo laughed recalling a stressed out Jaehyun in stained clothing and mismatch socks.

"He ran out his house when he saw me and begged me to babysit him so he can get some work done. I don't know why though little Minnie is an angel, aren't you sweetheart?"

The two year old in his arms only giggled eating up the attention. If only they knew the stress that cute ball of energy had put his uncle through today.


	4. Tummy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Familys:
> 
> Doyoung/Yuta - Jeno (later on Shotaro also)
> 
> Taeil/Johnny - Donghyuck and Mark
> 
> Kun/Si Cheng - Yuk Hei, Ren Jun, Chen Le (later on Yang Yang and De Jun)
> 
> Ten/Taeyong - Jisung (later on Sungchan and Kun Hang)
> 
> Jaehyun - Jaemin (his sister's kid)
> 
> Jungwoo is the stressed out baby sitter who doesn't get paid enough for all of this
> 
> (P.s. sometimes their ages change kind of like the first two chapters.)

Mark looked at his little brother with concern written on his face. When his Dada and Papa said he was getting a little brother they didn't mention that he would be broken. The baby only drank milk and slept so something had to be wrong. Donghyuck was having his hourly tummy time as His Dada and Mark watched him. Donghyuck finally flipped himself on to his back causing Johnny to cheer for him. Happy with himself the new born shoved his fist into his mouth and failed his arm and legs unconsciously causing his older brother to panic and begin trying to pull his fist out of his mouth. Mark turned to his Dada with his eyes big and scared.

"Dada owie! Baby owie!"

He exclaimed thinking the child would bite himself; he'd bitten himself once and he knew it was not fun. Johnny chuckled patting his frightened almost two year old on the head before explaining the situation.

"Hyuckie doesn't have teeth yet Markie, see?"

Johnny pointed at the squealing newborns gums showing that he did in fact have no teeth. Mark scrunched up his face in confusion before looking at his Dada.

"Baby broke. No work."

He proclaimed. First he couldn't walk, then he couldn't talk and now he has no teeth! Obviously the stork needed to take him back to the baby shop and fix him. Johnny threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh only confusing Mark more. The front door jingled catching their attention to see Taeil walk in with Kun and his two sons in tow. Kun smiled as Mark lit up at his favorite uncle and his best friend Yuk Hei. Yuk Hei toddeled over sitting next to Mark to watch as Johnny flipped Donghyuck back on his stomach and Kun placced a baby Mark had never seen before in front of him.

"I thought it would be nice if Donghyuck and Ren Jun spent their tummy time together. Maybe then Ren Jun will be motivated into flipping over more than once a day."

Kun said to Johnny. The older just grinned waving off the explanation.

"I get it completely Mark didn't flip over until he saw Yuk Hei do it remember?"

As this was happening Donghyuck and Ren Jun were having some sort of baby stare off their heavy heads wobbling as they looked at each other. Finally Ren Jun reached over and grabbed Donghyuck's ear and they both froze before bursting into giggles. Mark glared at Ren Jun thinking that he just hit his little brother.

"Bad! Baby bad, no hit."

He said trying to intimidate him only causing the newborns to giggle and kick their feet. Mark frowned before turning to Yuk Hei.

"No work see?"

He said referring to the two babies who now were trying to flip themselves over. Yuk Hei pointed at them and looked at Mark.

"No work?"

Mark nodded. Taeil leaned down ruffling both boys hair before explaining that they were both that small once too. Yuk Hei shook his no.

"I big!"

The three adults cooed.

"Of course you are kiddo but you started out small and so did Markie."

Kun said walking towards the kitchen to fill up Donghyuck and Ren jun's baby bottles. The boys looked shocked to hear such information turning to look their little brothers as Ren Jun fell out laughing at Donghyuck putting his foot in his mouth.

"Small?"

Mark asked looking at Yuk Hei with distrust. The other shook his head no. Their Dadas must be wrong because they were always big.

"Big boy, no small."

Yuk hei stated as Mark nodded along. Clearly they just had to take their little brothers to the baby store so they could be fixed.


	5. Oh, so this is love?

Chen Le and Yang Yang raced up the steps to their uncle Taeyong's house with their big brother's Ren Jun, Yuk Hei and De Jun in tow. After remembering to knock just like his mama said Chen Le waited patiently. Eventually Taeyong threw the door open startling the group of kids and his son Jisung who had been babbling and playing with the shoes on the rack.

"Hey kids you're just in time! Your Uncle Ten already has the Switch set up!"

Taeyong rushed out frantically looking towards his kitchen. He had left Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jaemin alone and the trio of five year olds could easily destroy his home. Not to mention Ren Jun who slipped passed him running towards the kitchen after hearing Jaemin screaming that 'Minecraft is the best game ever'.

"Is Hyuckie here yet?"

Yuk Hei asked holding De Jun's hand as they respectfully took of their shoes; unlike Chen Le who had run in immediately grabbing a very displeased Jisung.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen kiddo."

Taeyong smiled picking up an unusually clingy Yang Yang as he watched Yuk Hei take off with a slightly crushed flower in hand.

"Stop tearing up about young love and help me find Jisung's dinosaurs set before him and Chen Le freak out."

Ten sighed. He loved his husband really but the man was an emotional wreck. He cried when they adopted Jisung, he cried when they adopted Kun Hang, he straight up bawled his eyes out when they had found SungChan; heck he cried for all the other kids on the block too.

"Their in our closet. He found out how to open the toy chest on his own last night so I had to put them up elsewhere."

"Thanks baby."

Ten pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek before stealing away Yang Yang and smothering the toddler in kisses causing him to giggle and fake gag. Taeyong laughed as he went to check in on the kids in the kitchen after hearing Ren Jun scream.

"No Yuk Hei you can't marry Duckie! Jeno already held his hand they're in love!"

Walking into the kitchen was chaos Ren Jun (trying to be eye level with his brother) was standing on a crate of oranges and screaming about the true love of Hyuck and Jeno. While Jaemin, Donghyuck and Shotaro were inspecting the pretty flower (a simple daisy) that Yuk Hei gave him; all while a very annoyed looking Mark watched on. Yuk Hei looked close to tears as his little brother was yelling at him. All he wanted to do was protect little duckie but now he was told he couldn't marry and protect him forever. 

"Hey hey calm down everyone what's going on."

Taeyong shushed the room full of children.

"Uncle Jae said if I wanted to protect Hyuckie forever I would have to be with him forever. I asked Baba and he said that's marriage!"

Yuk Hei cried. Taeyong knowing full well that Si Cheng had most likely been joking tried not to laugh about the odd situation. Jeno however looked very proud holding onto Donghyuck's hand as if this meant he won. Ren Jun seeing this hopped down from the crate and whacked him making the other Yelp in surprise.

"You broke my big brother's heart so say sorry big head!"

"Nu uh! He should have held his hand first!"

"I'll sacrifice you to the sun god you nerd!"

RenJun screeched.

Taeyong groaned holding on to his head. He really didn't want anyone fighting today let alone having to stop Ren Jun from making another makeshift catapult in their garden.

"Jeno stop being smug you're upsetting Yuk Hei and Ren Jun don't make me tell your mama you're threatening to sacrifice people to planetary gods again."

Jeno pouted but stopped arguing instantly. Ren Jun only looked oddly happy.

"Mama won't believe you because I'm his little angel."

Taeyong glared at the kid knowing he was completely right. As Ren Jun got older everyone could see the kid was obviously a demon spawn only having a soft spot for Hyuckie and his mama. After awhile Taeyong figured out how to make the kid apologize.

"If you don't say sorry I'll have to give that new moomin book to somebody else." Ren Jun's eyes widened no not his precious moomin.

"I'm sorry for threatening to sacrifice you to the sun god, Jeno."

"And I'm sorry for making your big brother sad. We can both marry Duckie."

Taeyong heard a scoff come from the kitchen entrace where Ten stood now holding SungChan and Yang Yang.

"Oh for goodness sake, Yongie. I was gone for a couple of minutes and you turned the kids into polygamist! You do know Doyoung's, going to kill me, right?"


End file.
